Up on the Roof
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: One Shot. Very short. It's 1999 and Jack is in L.A for some reason. He decides to go up to a roof and meets Angel. One sided flirting on Jack's part ensues.


**This is a little something I thought of recently and decided to post it.**

**It's short but if I'd made it any longer I'd have another endless chapter fic on my hands.**

**Summary: One shot. Jack is in L.A. on business and he meets a certain someone on a rooftop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Angel or Doyle.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Up on the Roof"<p>

A Torchwood/Angel crossover

1999

Jack finished his business in Los Angeles earlier than he thought which was nice because he wanted to take in some sights. Around sunset he thought he'd take in some of L.A.'s nightlife. But before that he decided to find a rooftop, he wanted to check out the view.

So he found one of the tallest buildings and went up to the roof. To his surprise someone was already there, seemingly for the same activity Jack did on roofs, thinking. The other man was garbed in a long black coat that swished about rather sexily in the breeze. Jack thought about leaving, the other man was here first after all but then the man turned and saw him. He didn't say anything before turning back to the view.

Jack approached him deciding he felt like company and maybe the other guy did too. "Hello" he said with his famous grin.

The man merely nodded.

Jack held out a hand, not one to be daunted by a person's sullen demeanor "Captain Jack Harkness."

The man looked at him, eyes widened in shock and then grasped his hand "Angel" he said.

"Pleased to meet you Angel" Jack said as they shook. "You come up here often?" Jack decided he definitely wanted company, this Angel guy was hot.

…

Angel wasn't sure what to make of this guy, this guy who was dressed like he just stepped out of WWII. He wasn't a vampire; that much was certain—Angel had heard Harkness' heartbeat before he even stepped through the roof door. But there was something off about him that Angel couldn't quite place. Maybe it was that scent, Captain Harkness didn't smell like an average human, in fact he smelled like no human Angel had ever known.

"Sometimes" Angel finally answered the captain's question. Jack was still grinning at him. And why, if Jack was American as he clearly sounded was he wearing an RAF coat? Maybe he was just quirky like that. Maybe he was originally British and simply lost his accent.

"Nice view" Jack said waving a hand towards the city below.

Realisng this guy was not going to leave anytime soon and not sensing a threat, Angel decided to humor him "I like it."

"We have some nice views in Cardiff" Jack continued looking back Angel "ever been there?"

Angel thought back to the last time he'd been through Cardiff, he'd been evil and he remembered that Welshwomen tasted really good. He blinked "I was through there once. Long time ago."

"Ah." Jack stepped closer to him "You from around here?"

Angel prayed that Doyle would get a vision and find him soon. He really needed to get a beeper or one of those cell phone things. "Irish originally."

Jack grinned wider, a feat Angel didn't believe was possible "Oh yeah?" he stepped closer to Angel.

Angel stepped back finally seeing that Jack was attracted to him, flattering but no, just no. The last time Angel had gone down that path with another man was when Darla and Dru were off somewhere and he and Spike had been incredibly bored and he really didn't like to think about it.

….

Angel's eyes went wide as Jack stepped towards him. "I love the Irish. So, you go to any other rooftops?"

Angel swallowed and laughed nervously "Well, I…"

Jack smiled, the poor guy was nervous, clearly he wasn't used to such attention. Jack was about to say something reassuring when another man came running through the roof door.

"Angel!" he said, breathing heavily as he came to a stop.

For the first time since they met, Angel smiled "Doyle, I'm so glad to see you."

"Are ya? Well, you're not gonna be in a minute" this Doyle was most definitely Irish. "I…" he noticed Jack "hi there."

Jack grinned at him "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness."

Doyle sniffed and nodded. Then he turned back to Angel "Angel, we…we've got that thing."

Angel nodded, obviously knowing what Doyle was talking about, "Right that thing" he looked at Jack "nice meeting you Captain, but we've got this thing." He grabbed Doyle's arm and pulled him to the door.

"You too" Jack called after him "have fun at that thing!" he added in a knowing voice.

….

Once he and Doyle were inside and headed down the stairs, Doyle said "you can let go of my arm now."

Angel did so "Sorry."

"All right, who was that guy?"

"I don't know but he smelled weird."

"Yeah, I got that too. Human but not human."

"I know right."

"What was he doing up there?"

Angel shrugged "Don't know but I think he was coming on to me and I think he thinks we're a couple."

Doyle groaned "I'm really tired of that."

"Yeah, so you had a vision?"

…End…

* * *

><p><strong>If I ever write that story I have summarised in my profile I might tie it in to this.<strong>

**Please review.**

**TTFN  
><strong>


End file.
